Its Too Late Now
by OCWarren
Summary: In 6th grade Percy moves back to New York, before he leaves he tells Annabeth he has 'dibs' on her. Its sophomore year now and Percy comes back to California to find Annabeth with a boyfreind! Does Percy now that she waited for him? or what she went through without him? Will Annabeth fall for the seagreen eyed boy again, or has her feelings been the same 4 years ago? DISCONTINUED.
1. 6th Grade

**Hey this is my new story and I hope you like the story this is like the early years in summary cause have little detail for it Annabeth's POV.**

Summer before 6th grade

The rooms crowded, I have to push myself between to people who are having such a great conversation that they could not step apart so I could get some punch and pretzels. I keep feeling eyes one me, I glance behind me, nothing. "Weird…" I say to myself.

I take my punch and plate of pretzels to a chair. Still feel eyes on me, I glance behind me again, I see a streak of black run. _Wow, my cousin is friends with many creeps_.

I walked around aimlessly; the mysterious person is still watching me. I leaned against the wall in the far corner, trying to get out of sight of everyone there. The mysterious person made his way up to me and stood right by me.

I could feel him stare at me, also see him looking at me in the corner of my eye. He breaks the silence after a while "Do you like not recognize me?"

I turn to face him. Getting a good look at him he has black hair, which covers his eyes. _Oh my god_ _it's Joseph! _I grimaced and stepped back. "I'm not Joseph." he reassured me. I sighed with relief. He flipped the hair out of his eyes. I got a real good look at him.

I could feel the smile spread across my face, I jumped into his arms "Percy!"

"That's my Wise girl!" he hugged me and set me down. I realized I was still smiling like a retard. We walked into another room that was quieter so we could talk.

I learned many new things about him and his time he spent in New York, he has a girlfriend (which I am okay with) his mom got married again, and then they had to move back to California because his step dad got a new job. He will be starting school here at my school.

6th grade

Percy got a new girlfriend, Kimberly, which I am okay with because most of the time he is asking me out. I think that so far it has been about 5, 10 to 15 times possibly. I tell him "I'm sorry I can't date till high school." Including I think that dating in 6th grade is absurd! I mean come on your only like ten or eleven how could you possibly be in 'love' when your ten! That is just puppy love!

Other than that, Percy and I do not talk a lot, or hang out as much as I hoped. He FINALLY got a hair cut so I can stare into his magnificent sea green eyes… I mean so I don't have to watch him do idiotic hair flips while I try to talk to him. Sometimes I still catch him flip his hair and it makes me want to go scream at him, "DUDE YOU DON'T HAVE ANY HAIR TO FLIP!"

End of 6th grade

Oh. My. God. Percy is moving back to New York! This cannot be happening to me again! Eh, he will probably be coming back because here is what happened:

"_I opened my locker and put my binders in and grabbed my lunchbox and I swung my locker close I jumped and screamed "Mother of god! Percy don't do that to me you gave me a heart attack!" he chuckled _

"_Sorry Wise girl." Oh how I love it when he calls me that._

"_That's okay Seaweed Brain," I smiled kindly at him. "Anything you wanted to tell me cause there must be a reason why you're not downstairs with Jason in the cafeteria and standing here talking to me?" he nodded and looked at me in the eyes. 'this is getting awkward' I said to myself.' _

"_Well?" I asked._

"_I wanted to let you know… I have dibs on you in high school" he winked at me. I felt my face grow hot. _

"_Awwwwww" that's obviously Piper. _

"_What the fudge!" that's obviously Rachel._

_ I turned around to see Rachel aghast and Piper smiling like a retard. I started laughing so hard, they act the complete opposite but they are like best friends. I ran up to the two of them. "Bye Percy! And ill keep that in mind!" All three of us walked down to lunch in awkward silence on what had just happened."_

That is what happened! Freaky right!So he's coming back I know it he has to I mean its like every other year he leaves and comes back! 7th and 8th grade is going to take forever! Oh well.

**That's the first chapter hope you liked it! next chapter will be Sophomore year or like present. Review what you thought!**


	2. First Day of School

**Im trying my best with like detail and location im not the greatest writer, I try to be! this chapter is meant to be funny hopefully you like it. **

**THE FIRST PART OF THIS CHAPTER IS PIPER AND ANNABETH TEXTING IN THE MORNING OF THE FIRST DAY OF SOPHMORE YEAR! **

**Bold= Piper**

_Italic=Annabeth _

I heard my ringer go off I gabbed out my phone and looked who it was and rolled eyes.

**Annabeth this year is the year Jason and I are going to fall in love I now it, I have this feeling**

_Piper you say that every year._

**Yeah, well this year is going to be different!**

_Oh really, and why is that?_

**Because I got a new haircut and I look fricking sexy that's why! Anyways how's your pop-tart?**

_It's good :D Wait a minute how the heck did you know I was eating a pop-tart!_

**Annabeth I've known you for like ever, and I know that you always eat pop-tarts.**

_I really need to stop telling you everything._

I wait for like ten minutes for a reply but didn't get one so I set my phone on the green marble counter top, and walked up stair to get dressed.

**ANNABETH OMG GROVER JUST TOLD ME THAT A CERTAIN SOMEBODY IS COMING BACK!**

**ANNABETH! FLIPPING ANWSER ME!**

**IM ABOUT TO DRIVE OVER TO YOUR HOUSE AND BEAT THE LIVING DAYLIGHT OUT OF YOU!**

I walked down stairs to hear my phone beeping non stop. I ran up to it and picked it up.

_PIPER CALM DOWN! NOW WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? AND SINCE WHEN DO YOU LISTEN TO GROVER!_

**OH, THANK GOD I THOUGHT YOU DIED!… I'm never telling now, you'll just have to wait and find out yourself… I really want o see if I can fly… but I have this feeling that when I jump off my bed im just going to fall off and hit the floor..**

I heard a car horn from out side, I peaked through the front window to see Luke sitting there in the car like an angle, I don't know how that's possible, but he made it possible. I waved to him to let him know I was ready and to give me a second

_*face palm* When have gone through this MORE then once Piper… YOU CANNOT FLY! G2G my rides here ^_^ I'll see you at school meet me at the usual spot! Bye Bye Chika! ;)_

I turned my phone off, ran to the car, and hopped in.

**AWWW! I planned to meet you there anyways. And Grover told me to tell you anyways… Percy's back… BYE!**

**(A/N ANNABETH NEVER GOT THAT MESSAGE SO JUST MAKING THAT CLEAR)**

"Hey baby," he gave me a white blinding smile "All ready to go?"

"Yup," he nodded and pulled out of the driveway "Wait," He stopped the car and looked at me "Kidding!" he shook his head and leaned down to kiss me on the cheek, his lips were warm, then he started driving.

I pulled down the mirror , and took one of the fifty million hair ties I had on my wrist and gathered my blonde curly hair into a sloppy bun. I sat there for a second just looking into my eyes, they look very evil, that's one thing I disliked about them.

Luke looked at me with concern, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just zoned out there for a second." I reassured him. He nodded and turned his attention back to the rode.

It didn't take long to get to school; I only live two miles away from the High School. Once we parked Luke dashed out of the car and ran to my side and opened the door for me, he doesn't like it when I have to do it myself, which id rather prefer to do.

I slammed the car door shut, and grabbed Luke's hand. I finally realized what he was wearing, a white and sky blue striped polo, and faded light boot cut jeans with rips at the knees. His salt and pepper hair was messy (but not too messy).

I was wearing a guava pink blouse that stops at my hips, with floral embroidery all over it put together with dark skinny jeans and my favorite pair black sparkly flats. I had Smokey eye makeup in grey so it matched well with my eye color.

Luke and I walked up to the spot were I planned to meet Piper, which will be a while the buses haven't even arrived yet.

**Percys POV**

I still can't believe I'm back in California, its so much warmer then New York. I can't wait to see all my old friends. I'm already off the bus walking up to the school.

When I caught a glimpse of her, my heart stopped. She's more beautiful then I remembered. I started walking towards her. Two girls slammed into me, looked at me, and said, "She has a boyfriend." I got a better look at them.

"Piper? Rachel?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Piper! Rachel!" a voice behind them said. They turned around, ran up to Annabeth, and gave her a hug.

What were they talking about 'She has a boyfriend' I was unclear with what they meant, but I completely understood when I saw a tall tan guy holding hands with Annabeth.

"Yo, Percy!" I turned around. Jason was making his way up to me.

"Hey man!" we did a guy hug.

"What's up?" he said smiling.

"Not much… Why didn't you tell me Annabeth has a boyfriend?" He looked at the ground.

"I take it you found out…"

"Sure did!"

"Great…"

" Who is it anyways?"

"Luke Castellan… He's a Junior, Annabeth became friends with him after you left. Then this summer Piper and Rachel got them to go out and yeah that's mostly−"

"JASON!" He cringed and mouthed '_help me please!'_

I mouthed back '_On your own there' _He Glared at me then signed and turned around.

"Piper!" It wasn't very enthusiastic as her. Piper ran up to him and gave him a hug. He didn't hug her back, he was more like was trying to pry her off of him.

I looked over at Annabeth, she looked back, her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw me. There was a look in her eye that was odd Anger? Sorrow? Both? I looked away for some reason inside I was mad.

**Ugh… That chapter was LONG this was the longest chapter I have ever written! Sorry if it was bad I think it is.. REVIEW What you think please it would help me a lot! The next chapter may be posted next week maybe. I don't know! Hope you like the story part my favorite part is when Pipers all I really wanna see if I can fly XD What's your favorite part?**


	3. This Can't Be Happening

**Hello, OMG HAVE YOU HEARD THE NEW TAYOR SWIFT SONG "SAFE AND SOUND" FOR THE HUNGER GAMES MOVIE. I have it on repeat while i'm typing this story. Tell me what you thought of it if you have already heard it! If not I Suggest you listen to it, it's the most beautiful song you will ever hear!**

**Anyways here is the chapter!**

**Annabeth POV**

I looked into his eyes in disbelief. _This cannot be happening! At least not now!_ I tore my hand away from Luke and ran into the school.

**No ones POV**

Luke looked confused at Rachel. She sighed and turned around and yelled, "PIPER! STOP BEING ALL OBBSESSIVE AND COME WITH ME NOW."

Piper looked at Rachel in confusion, and then got the meaning when she realized Annabeth was no longer next to Luke or Rachel, and by the look in Rachel's eyes, meant this was serious. She turned to Jason "I'm sorry I really have to go deal with something important. Talk to later?" he nodded inside he thanked god she was leaving.

Piper ran to Rachel, they both took after Annabeth into the school. They both heard soft crying in the girl's bathroom. They walked in and Rachel whispered "Annabeth?" her voice was filled with concern.

"Fluffikins?" Piper whispered also. They heard a faint chuckle.

Rachel and Piper swiftly crept in to find Annabeth curled up into a ball.

**Annabeth's POV**

Piper and Rachel made there way up to me. Piper sat down next to me and wrapped her arm around me for comfort. Rachel sat on the other side of me and rested her hand on my knee rubbing it softly.

"Annabeth, what exactly is wrong?" I looked up at Rachel.

"Percy's back…"

"I thought you knew?" Piper whispered softly.

"Ah, No I did not!" My voice grew a bit louder then it should have.

"I texted you saying that he's back…?" Piper said with a bit of confusion.

"I didn't get, you must have not sent it." I stated.

"I know I did, check you phone." I took out my iPhone and turned it on. I waited for it to turn, once it did it vibrated and had the banner on it reading '_New Text Message' _I clicked open. It popped open and saw the text:

**AWWW! I planned to meet you there anyways. And Grover told me to tell you anyways… Percy's back… BYE!**

I threw my head between my knees again_ Come on Annabeth pull it together for crying out loud!_ I stood up; Piper still had her arm around me. Walking up to the mirror, yanked a piece of paper towel_, _dampened it, and fixed my mascara.

Once I finished I turned around to Piper and Rachel, "I waited all freshman year for him to come back, feeling like an idiot even believing that'd he would an−" They both interrupted me by hugging me saying, "We know."

"I suggest you back out there, confident, and show him that you are over himand are happy with Luke." Piper insisted.

"But I'm not over him! That's the problem!"

"Okay well for now, _act_ like you are. Okay?" I nodded.

"How do I look?" they both gave me thumbs up.

Once we got outside I whispered to Rachel, "Is he looking?" she slightly looked over her shoulder.

"Yup" she confirmed.

"Great!"

I walked up to Luke smiling cause Percy's about to be in for a shocker. "Hey baby, Wh−" I interrupted him with a kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.

After a while, we broke apart breathing heavily. He smiled at me, "Well, aren't we all of a sudden in a happy mood?"

"You could say that" I said with a laugh. I glanced over at Percy he was till watching. I pulled Luke into a hug and held him tightly.

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth came out of the school; she stopped then ran up to Luke and pulled him into a deep kiss. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and Luke wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

I knew inside she knew I was looking at her; she wanted me to see her kiss Luke like they were right now. I know her well enough, to figure her out. But I don't know what drove her to this point. It doesn't seem like something she would do.

I couldn't stand to see her like this, I turned to Jason who looked as shocked as I probably looked.

"Jason I have a big question…" he snapped back to reality.

"What! Oh okay, what do you want to ask me?"

"Why don't you like Piper?"

"Okay, I'll start from the beginning, well in 8th grade we had like almost every class together, and at first she was cool to hang around, but then she like formed a huge crush on me… She be came crazy, I mean like _CRAZY_, she wouldn't stop like following me around. She became like a Stalker! SHE TOOK PICTURES OF ME WITHOUT ME KNOWING! STOP LAUGHING AND GET OFF OF THE GROUND!" I was laying on the ground from laughing so hard, I eventually calmed down and stood up.

"I'm sorry, Continue.."

"Okay, back to what I was saying… Oh yeah SHE KEPT TAKING PICTURES OF ME WITHOUT ME KNOWING, but I eventually figured out when in one of her facebook pictures in the background you could see a photo of myself framed in this small picture frame.. she's calmed down though… thank god… but that's mostly it."

All of a sudden the bell rang, school has started.

**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR NOTE OR I WONT UPDATE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**So that's the chapter… they seem bland you know what I mean… maybe is just me. In this chapter I tried to answered most of yawls (wow getting southern) questions… Quick question for you readers reading this… Does this story have hilarious moments in it because… Id like to know how I'm doing in this category cause I want to make this story dramatic but also at the same time funny? **

** Anyways REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVEIWED ON THIS STORY CAUSE IT MOTIVATES ME TO WRITE MORE SO THANK YOU ;) AND ILL POSTE THE NEXT CHAPTER SOMETHING AFTER CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HOLIDAYS ;) I LUV YOU GUYS! **

**P.S. If you guys could help me make there school schedules only like for Percy and Annabeth because I want to put that in the next chapter but my brain is a blank… there will be 6 classes so please PM me or put it in the Reviews! Bye!**


	4. First Hour

**Hello I hope you all had a Happy Holidays! I know I did! Anyways, back to the story… Thanks to everyone who helped with the schedule! It means a lot! This chapter may seem boring but you have to read to understand future chapters anyways, here is chapter 4… I think its chapter 4… **

**Annabeth's POV**

I departed with Luke at the lockers since he had to go to the junior lockers, and I had to stay at the sophomore lockers. I put my bag in my locker, I frowned a little because this may be the last time I see it this clean. I shrugged it off and slammed the locker door shut. I muffled screamed to find the person I least wanted to have their locker right next to mine. I turned around quickly and started to walk away without them noticing I was even there. "Oh hey there Wise girl." Crap. I pretended not hear him, walked into my homeroom, and grabbed my schedule.

_Period 1: English_

_Period 2: Science_

_Period 3: History_

_Period 4: Math_

_Lunch_

_Period 5: Mythology_

_Period 6: Gym_

Ugh, I have gym… I AM AWFUL AT GYM! Oh, well this summer I have been lifting five-pound weights so that may help me with the pull-ups… _I should be heading to English now _I thought to myself. I folded my schedule and tucked it into my back pocket of my jeans. I arrived to Mrs. Dots' room in no time. In the overhead above, I saw chart, obviously a seating chart, I quickly found my name, and took my seat. There were pink and purple sheets on every desk, I picked mine up, and put them in my binder. I was on the opposite side of the room with my back facing the teacher's desk.

I saw a certain person walking into the room; I was begging to god hoping he got the wrong room. My begging did not work. I watched him closely as he walked up to the overhead, and he started making his way towards me. I flung my head down into my planner; I flung too hard and hit my head on the desk. I cursed quietly to myself.

He sat down in the desk right across from me. I sat up bringing my planner up to cover my face. "You do know I know it's you right?" He said not writing todays agenda in his planner, which made my want to take his planner from him and write it myself.

I sighed, slammed my planner shut, and threw it against the desk. He looked at me with his pulchritudinous sea green eyes. **(A/N for those who do not know how to pronounce that it is **_**puhl-kri-**_**_tood_**_**-n-**__**uhs. **_**Definition below****)** I could look at them all day if I could without being questioned or being called a creeper. He broke the scilence first, "So, hows life?" I thought for a good anwser besides 'good' but I thought of nothing so I let what ever I wanted to comeout of my mouth.

"Its life. What do you expect from it? It to be fantastic! Well its not!" I looked at him shocked, possibly scared, "Sorry, that was uncal−" _RRIIINNNNGGG! _Talk about saved my the bell..

Mrs. Dots walked up in front of the room. I could hear the clankng of her black three inch heeled shoes. She was wearing a white blouse with ruffles on the collar the stopped at her diaphram. A black pencil skirt that went up to her waist and stopped at her knees. Her her blackish brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun. Suprisingly from the way she dressed you'd think she was in her sixties or fifties, but she was in her twenties. Luke had her last year for english and said that she was a super funny teacher, she better be or else ill be upset cause he is the reason I had put her down as a teacher I requested this year.

"Good morning class im Mrs. Dots," some kids waved, or said 'hi', 'hello', or 'sup" back, or they didn't doing anything, "this is first hour english class, We will be learning the exploration and development of personal voice through both the study of characters' voices in literature as well as a broad range of writing assignments," everyone groaned at the words 'writing assignments' "Oh come on writing assignments aren't that bad! Anyways, we will be reading Macbeth, The Kite Runner, poetry, some short fiction. All those wonderful things you kids hate… I do have weekly vocabulary tests and that will be starting next week," more groans from the students "On Monday I will give you fifteen to ten words that you will have to study and then on Friday you will be taking the vocab test, the tests are ten percent of you grade."

Mrs. Dots walked up to her desk and grabbed a stack of white papers, and started passing them out to every group. "The sheet I am now passing out, you will have to out, obviously, I will give fifteen minutes for you to fill out and when the fifteen minutes are up you will share with your group." I looked at my group there was me, Percy, and Miranda Gardiner. I barely ever talk to her, only a couple of times last year.

She passed the worksheets to the last group. That gave me enough time to skim over the worksheet. By the time the timer started, I had already finished the five simplest questions in the world.

_Name: Annabeth Chase_

_ Birthday: February 3, 1995_

_ Best Friend(s): Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and Piper McLean_

_ Favorite Colors: Purple_

_ Favorite Food(s): pop-tarts_

"Annabeth! Hey, Annabeth!" Percy kept whispering at me. I sighed with annoyance and looked up at him.

"What Percy! Are you stuck on number one?" I said sympathetically. I got a glare in return by him, which put a smirk on my face.

"No! I forgot what year I was born in..." my jaw hit the desk, I was about to burst with laughter. I covered my mouth with my hand trying to stop my self from disrupting the class; it did not work. My gut was hurting from laughing, everyone could still hear me cause I was receiving a lot of 'Shh's' from everyone. I took deep breaths calming myself down.

"Oh my lord Seaweed Brain, You were born in the same year I was," I paused waiting for the answer to hit him, I raised my eyebrow, he sat there silent. I gasped, "YOU FORGOT MY BIRTHDAY DIDN'T YOU!"

"What! No…" his voice cracked when he slightly scream 'What!' I saw him trying to catch a glance at my paper; I flipped it over in time for him not to see.

"I'm not talking to you until you remember my birthday," I said crossing my arms looking mad. I wasn't actually mad at him; I was just messing with him. He is so easy to trick… I began thinking of the times I messed with him. Before I realized it I was gazing off into the distance with a giant smirk on my face. _RIIINNNNNGGG! _ Wow does time go by fast.

"Okay class tomorrow we will share our papers. Have a good day!" Mrs. Dots said as the whole class was trying to squeeze through the door all at once. I did the smart thing and waited until everyone got through the door.

The halls are ear splitting loud, everyone was telling there friends how first hour was, like if the teacher seems cool or what not.

"Annabeth!" A male voice screamed from behind me, at that moment I had only one person coming in mind when they called my name.

"I told you Seaweed Brain I'm not talking to you until you remember my birthday…"

"Seaweed brain? What?" I spun around… _Crap.._

**Definitions:**

**Pulchritudinous: a smart/ Long way to say beautiful**

**That was chapter 4 hope you liked it! I have a contest read below or there will be no chapter 5!**

**CONTEST:**

** The contest will be submitting a character that will become a sort of main character. They will be going out with a character it may be Jason, Piper, Percy, or Rachel you'll have to wait and find out…**

**Rules: **

** You get to post at least two character things and the layout has to look somewhat like this:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Personality: (Meaning is the person girly, dumb, super smart Etc…)**

**(you may add more like if they have allergies or what not be creative!) **

** That's mostly all you have to do. I WILL BE CHOOSING AT RANDOM (eany meany minney mo Stuff) you can Personal Message me it or post it in the reviews! If I do not get them there will be no chapter five, well there probably will but it'll be like a couple months until id type and post it.**

** Also if you feel like it tell me what you thought of the chapter! Well Bye! **


	5. Second Hour

**Hello, I am back (finally) ! The winner of the contest is…hotkittengirl with Juliet Greenway! Congratulations, you won the contest! Now if the Juliet Greenway you had in mind May seem different then the way you pictured her because I may have changed like a couple things sorry bout that. Please Personal Message me and tell me if I should add things that you had in mind and I will add it in the next chapter! Okay Chapter 5 (I think)**

_"Seaweed brain? What?" I spun around… Crap..._

**Annabeth POV**

Not only was I wrong on the person, I was wrong on the gender. "Oh Thalia its you I thought you were someone else." I kind of screamed at her.

"Obviously because the last time I checked I have never been called Seaweed Brain," she looked at me with suspicion "Anyways, I was wondering what class you have next…"

"I am headed to science..." I pulled about my schedule and glanced at it to see if I was correct, "yup I'm going to science with Mr. Daley" her eyes lit up.

"Yes! That's were I am going! Walk with me." She pulled my arm making her way to the science room with me attached in her arm running into everyone we passed.

Once we got to the science room, I read the sloppy handwriting that was on the front whiteboard "please take a seat anywhere" with that, I was dragged by Thalia to an empty table and sat down.

_RIINNNGG!_ The room grew silent as an old man with tan dress pants, and a navy and light blue polo shirt. He looked and dressed somewhat like Luke, which freaked me out and got me wondering if they are related… I will ask Luke later at lunch.

"Good day class," He waited for a response, and got nothing "I'm Mr. Daley, one of the Tenth grade science teachers. Th−" The door opened. Everybody turned around and watched a boy and a girl walk into the room laughing, but silenced quickly once they realized every pair of eyes in the classroom was looking at them. _Great it had to be him, _the boy sadly was Percy; Apparently God just had to make it so I had another class with him! Now _who in the world is she!_ She had dark chocolate hair with blue and purple in the lower layer of the hair… I would NEVER look good with that type if hairstyle, but it looked awesome on her. Her eyes were pools of hot chocolate; they were warm, sweet, calming. She had on a magenta, black and silver plaid shirt on, with silver beaded black tank-top underneath, Dark blue skinny jeans with black UGGS…

"Please take a seat..." Mr. Daley said while gesturing to OUR table… they quickly ran up and took there seats. Percy took the on right across from me, the new girl took her seat next to him.

In the middle of class, Percy passed me a piece of paper; I grabbed it and read it:

(Bold= Percy Italic= Annabeth Underlined= Thalia)

**We meet again…**

I wrote back:

_Great… who is the new chick? and why is your hair wet?_

I slide the piece of paper back to him… I watched him out of the corner of my eye, pulling the piece of paper toward him, reading the note with a dorky smile on his face, grabbing a pencil, writing, and then passing me the note back. I quickly grabbed the note and read it:

**Her name is Juliet Greenway… She is new also! And long story..**

I wrote

_Somebody is a little happy_

He wrote back and passed it back to me:

**Why are you jealous?**

I rolled my eyes and smirked:

_Jealous? Of You! LOL! XD _

I slide it to Thalia, laughed, and she shook her head. I passed the note back to Percy. "Its already the first day and we have to people passing notes" I heard Mr. Daley's voice boom behind me and snatched the note from Percy and walked up to the front of the class and cleared his throat.

'Oh no' I thought to myself.. "In my class if I find people passing notes..." He slides the note underneath the Elmo so every one can see it. Everybody chuckled which made no sense because the not wasn't filled with juicy drama or something hilarious its just boring... But with teenagers they think everything's funny...

**Percy's POV**

Well I am going to go back and talk about how Juliet and I met… okay well I got call down to the office for some reason I did not know why. Once I reached the office, the fat, grim looking old woman at the front desk sent me to the principles office. I knocked on the door and stepped in quietly, shutting the door softly behind me.

"Percy, please take a seat." Mrs. Clark said gesturing the chair that was placed next to a girl with long dark brown hair with blue and purple streaks. I walked slowly to the chair; lowering myself slowly in the chair, I had both Mrs. Clark's eyes and the one chick's eyes, and her eyes, her chocolaty brown eyes that were so captivating. I wanted to hold the gaze with her longer but it was getting awkward.

"Umm, what did you call me down for?" breaking the silence between us three.

"Oh yeah, Juliet" Gesturing over to Juliet, I gave her one of my most alluring smiles and she gave me a weak wave "Has almost every class with you so I thought that since you both were new you guys could help each other around" All I heard from that was we had mostly every class together… This day could not get any better.

"Okay get to class you two!" Mrs. Clark said getting out of the chair and shooing us out into the hallway.

"So… Juliet? Where'd you move from?" I said breaking the silence.

"New York..." she said plainly looking into the distance while we were walking

"Me too!" she gave me a weak smile and nodded as if she knew.

We kept walking, without talking. I saw the water fountain, and stopper, she kept on walking down the hallway. I leaned down to get drink, but then my head was pushed under the running water, causing my hair to get soaked along the front of my bangs.

I got up and saw Juliet on the ground laughing her head off… I glared at her and murmured mischievously "You little… I'm going to make you pay for that!" she squealed, got up and ran. I got up and chased after her.

I skidded across the corner to find her hiding, badly. I crept up slowly behind her and gave her jumper cables she squealed, turned around, and realized that I had her cornered. I stepped closer to her, completely forgetting that she had gotten me all wet. We were about two inches apart now I leaned in closer to her lips.

** OMG This chapter took forever to write! Sorry for taking so long I have had Play Practice, Dance, Stalking the guy I like, school work. Etc… So it might take me awhile to write chapter 6.! Bye tell me what you thought by reveiwing!**


	6. Friend Zone Stamp

**Hello, it has been awhile! Sorry 'bout that I have been busy! Okay so in this chapter its in Annabeth's POV and second hour just got out. She is walking out of class with Percy… That is how it will start out so you don't get confused… Okay chapter 6**

"What class do you have next?" asked Percy while grabbing my binder.

"Um.. Lets see" he took out his schedule, skimmed it, and looked back at me "I have History, with Mr. Williams… what about you?" I already had my schedule memorized, so I had no need to pull out mine.

"Sadly, I have the same as you"

"Sweet, walk with me then"

"Whatever, we are all going to the same place no use to not to." I said shrugging my shoulders.

With that, we took off out of the classroom. He kindly waited for me to stop at my locker, "So how'd you meet Juliet?" I said to start a conversation.

He smiled slightly "Well the principle called me down to the office, she introduced me to Juliet, told us that we should walk together to the classes together since we're both new here," his smile began to get bigger " We walked to second hour together, she's very nice."

I began to read his face, a smile that could of reached from here to all the way to New York, Big glittering eyes that shined more then a disco ball, Cheeks as red a soft delicate roses. It all hit me; my jaw fell to the ground. I snatched my binder quickly and started whacking him with it **(A/N While Annabeth is talking every time you see a '*' that represents each time she whacks Percy with her binder) **"*Y*ou ***Stupid **** Sea** Weed* Brain**" I continued to whack him.

"Annabeth," he held his hand up to stop me from hitting him in the face "ANNABETH STOP!" He ripped the binder out from my hands. He whacked me once so I would stop trying to attack him… it worked.

"Ow…" I said rubbing my arm where he had hit me. I lowered my voice into a whisper "You kissed her didn't you? Didn't you!" his face was filled with shock leaving him silent I slapped him and yelled "Didn't You!"

"Ow… Gosh…yes I did how'd you know?" I roll my eyes and I brought the palm of my hand to my forehead.

"Percy I know you well enough to tell," he nodded his head admitting that I was right "And are you serious? It is the first flipping day of school and you have already pulled a girl into the ole Percy charm!"

"Percy charm? Oh, you mean the same thing that you were pulled to?" he said with a cocky smile on his face. I rolled my eyes then slammed my locker shut.

"Ha, you wish! You were the one who got pulled into the Annabeth charm…" I turned around and walked away. I really wanted to turn around to see the reaction on his face.

I heard him run up behind me and started to walk beside me, "Yeah, well at least I don't walk around with a friend zone stamp and stamp every person I pass."

"Oh is that what I do?"

"Yes it is exactly what you do…"

"Yeah well then I guess Luke just happened to be absent the day I brought my stamp…"

"Or he happened to find away to get the ink off, I may need to ask him what it was cause I have been having troubles with washing it off.." He said in a low tone.

"That's because only certain people figure out the way to wash it off and get out of the friend zone… So I guess Percy Jackson's screwed."

"Oh don't worry ill find a way…" he said with reassurance that I clearly don't need. I realized that we reached the doorway. I could see through the door window Piper, Rachel, and Thalia all sitting at a group with one seat left. They all groaned when Leo walked through the door and started making his way to the table.

"Yeah, sure good luck with that…" I patted him on the shoulder and took off. I ran passed Leo, dumped my stuff on the desk and fell in the chair, also falling on Piper in the process. I looked up at Leo who was standing looking at me with a shocked face…

"Oh, I'm sorry were you going to sit here?" I said with a smirk. He walked off and took a seat at the empty table behind us.

"Annabeth look Jason's in this class!" Piper said while flailing around panicking.

"What is wrong with you!" Rachel screamed. I ignored there conversation and watched Percy walk into the classroom with Jason… I have a feeling this will either be the best hour or the worst hour.

**Okay, yeah I know its shorter then I have been writing but a certain somebody *cough cough snuggles cough cough*. Anyways, what'd you think? I want a whole bunch of reviews in about two weeks when I post chapter 7! So REVIEW! Did you laugh? Did you cry, if you did why? Tell me **


	7. Day Dreaming

**Heyo! Chapter 7 is here! Woohoo! You will not believe what I found out! During this month there has been 2,221 hits and 634 visitors! OMG THANK YOU SOO MUCH THAT MAY NOT SEEM A LOT BUT I NEVER EVER BELIEVED THAT ID GET AROUND 2,000 HITS I MEAN COME ON! THAT IS CRAZY I FELT SOO HAPPY WHEN I SAW THAT! Okay I am becoming to sound like a pop star thanking their fans for this wonderful award that they claimed they thought they would never get but in reality, they had it in the bag. Okay anyways chapter 7…**

**Pipers POV**

I watched him as he sat there flawlessly sat in his desk. His raggedy golden hair that looked like he just woke up, threw on clothes, and went to school. I could faintly her Mr. What's-his-face ramble on about history, what we will be learning, explaining the syllabus, and other things I had no care for. Everything got cloudy around me…

Jason walked up to our group and said, "Do you want to go out with me?"

He did not say specifically who he was talking to and I was looking behind us at everyone of you guys then he walked up closer to me and was like "Piper, do you want to go out with me?"

I looked at Rachel and Annabeth asking mentally if this was really happening, and by the expression on there faces I knew this was really happening Leo was like flabbergasted and I was smile like a retard, Jason was like "Do you?"

"YES!" and jumped into his arms and hugged him, he hugged back too! He then put me down, Annabeth and Rachel were having your own dance parties happy for me, I walked up to Leo and was like "HA!" then stuck my tongue out at him (last night he texted me saying that I need to get it through my head that he'll never go out with me).

Then I was at my house on the computer texting Jason. I had like sent a text saying something like 'I never had have a boyfriend so I am new at this' then he just texted he texted me back he was like 'that is okay I will help you' I started screaming.

All of a sudden, I was walking down the breezeway and I saw Jason walking alone toward the gym. I ran up to him and grabbed his hand a fail way like my arm was twisted and I was walking backward. He smiled at me an turned around then grabbed my hand the right way and started laughing, I heard Rachel yell "FAIL!" in the background... Jason and I continued to walk to gym.

Then the scene changed again and everyone was in the choir room me, Jason, the gang, Lily, Brenda, and Amanda. We were singing Taylor swift and we were singing sparks fly. I was sitting on the top riser, Jason was sitting on the middle on, he looked up at me and mouthed "I LOVE YOU", and I was like dead from excitement. Then Leo all of a sudden was in his soccer uniform and was like "Come on Jason!" and Jason got up and was somehow was also I his soccer uniform, and kissed me and whispered, "Ill be back" then walked out…

I felt a massive force of pain strike across my face, and I sadly faded back to reality. I turned right to the person who I well know was the one who did it, "Rachel was that called for!" I said holding the left side of my face. 'Great now I'm going to have a big re hand print on my face… that's totally not attractive… great.' She just giggled and nodded her head.

"Gosh the one time I have the most greatest daydreams you have to got and slap me out of it.." Annabeth looked at me with a smile.

"Was it about Jason?" She asked nudging my shoulder repeatedly, it started to hurt so I gave in.

"…Yes…" I mumbled.

"Knew it…" I rolled my eyes, and looked back at Jason, he was laughing them looked me in the eyes with the sweet sensible smile that I go coo-coo bananas for… what the heck? Since when do I say coo-coo bananas? I do not even know now days.

"Piper seriously can you go one minute without looking at him?" Rachel said annoyed. It took me a second to think about it, "No I can't…" they all looked at me and laughed. It was the truth, he is my Superman….he just does not know it yet.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jason get out of is seat and make his way up to our group. I clenched on to Annabeth's arm...

**Okay that was short sorry. I think this chapter is hilarious it is soooo true…so what did you think? If you don't have a profile you can still leave a review! If you want chapter 8 then I better get like around 5- 10 more reviews… if my superfans of this story want everybody to know that you love this story more then others let them know by leaving a review… NOW….GO!**


	8. Secert Meeting

** Hello my lovely readers, I am back! Sorry for taking SO long to write chapter 8, I have been busy like I said. But the Middle school play is over so now I will be able to update more… yeah! **

**Annabeth's POV**

Piper's nails began to dig into my arm. She squealed silently as Jason walked up to our group. "Do any of you guys have a pencil I could borrow?" We all looked around for an extra pencil; it's the first day so I didn't bring any extras. Piper scurried and took out a pencil and handed him it.

"Here you go! You can keep it.," she said eagerly.

"Okay…" he said and turned around and walked back to the table.

"Your welcome!..," I mumbled silently so he didn't hear me

He never had manners, never said thank you, and never said your welcome. Piper never seemed to care, she only cared that he was hot, had a six-pack, and was in a way funny. I turned and looked at Piper, her eyes ogling Jason, resting her head in her hands. "Piper..." she was still staring, she zoned out. I clapped in front of her face and screamed her name once more, causing her to jump high enough to hit the ceiling.

"What!" she screamed at me.

"You zoned out… again!" she looked down thinking about it.

_*RRRRIIIINNNGGG* _

"How come all these classes seem to get shorter and shorter…" I shook my self out of my train of thought, and grabbed my binders and left the classroom. Now I have to go to math. yeah… not really. As I was walking through the halls I ran into Lily and JT, he had his arms wrapped around her waist; she had her books up to her chest walking in front of him. "Hey Lily, What class do you have next?"

Lily reached down to her pocket and pulled out her folded schedule, unfolded it. "I have math next, you?"

"Same here, you should walk with me!" she nodded and turned to JT and kissed him quickly, turned to me, and we took off to math class.

We walked up to the door, many of the kids were already there in the classroom, one of them I wasn't satisfied with, and I looked up, "Seriously? Are you trying to make me suffer?"

"What?" Lilly asked, confused. I must have said that louder then I should have.

"The last four classes I have had have all been with HIM," I said pointing towards the black hair bimbo.

"Oh… I see," she said with realization.

"Yup… let's go get a seat." I told her. The desks weren't set up in groups like the other classes; they were set up in columns. I chose a seat around in the middle, Lily choose the seat next to me. I saw Percy's seat, which was on the dark side of the room, there's always that one side in a classroom where it's darker and it always awkward when you have to sit there.

Jason walked through the door, and he looked at Lily. We all knew he liked her. But Lily always claimed he's over her, she's just in denial, because it's totally obvious that he's not. I watched as he walked over to Percy and set his stuff right next to him.

_*RRRRIIINNNGGGGG* _

Five to ten kids ran into the room, all afraid of being tardy. They all made a mad dash for a desk. Causing loud bangs and screeching from the desks being slide from the mass impact from crazy high schoolers, something's never do change with kids.

Once every kids riled down, an middle aged women with curly dirty blonde hair hanging loosely to her shoulders, tan skin, bluish-grey eyes, wearing a grass green and white wide striped shirt, tan Bermuda length khakis, with what I call Jesus sandals.

Her sandals snapped violently as she walked up to the front of the class, she whipped around and stared at us intensely looking at everyone's face. She looked at the person right in front of her and yelled,"YOU," causing every kid in the class to jump 3 feet out of their seat, "GO SPIT OUT YOUR GUM!" everyone in the classroom started laughing and saying "busted!" and other snide comments.

The teacher crossed her arms and smirked with triumph, as if she has accomplished this giant journey and has saved the world from mass destruction. "Hello class, I'm Mrs. O'Leary I'm your Geometry teacher …" she went on about what she does, why she became a high school teacher, and other things that were repeated in the last three classes I have had.

After her half hour speech, of course she is going to pass out papers on what we remember… What wouldn't I remember my mother hounds me on everything, she gave me random worksheets during the summer to and I quote "keep my brain fresh and ready for school"…

Mrs. O'Leary says "You may work with a partner but it−" everyone grabbed each others arms, whispered to their friend across the room, or just exchanging glances. Lilly and I grabbed each others arms right when she said that, "MUST be quiet in here no screaming, running around frantic. Now get along now.." e

Everyone got up out of our seat, except for Lily and I we were right next to each other already. Once we got started the noise level grew exponentially.. **(A/N HAHA exponentially a mathematic term… they're in math class? Tehe(: )** everyone began to laugh, scream, and get off topic on what they did during the summer.

Out of no where I heard something vibrate, Lily jumped a little, so it was a little obvious that it was her cell phone that went off. She reached down to her boot, took out a bright blue phone, read the message, and then sighed. "It was Luke." I was startled to hear this..

"What did he want?" I asked curiously.

" He wanted to know if I was in class with you right now and I said yes."

"Okay. Then what'd he say?" I spoke eagerly.

"I don't know he hasn't, wait−" she looked down at her phone and looked back up " He said to tell you to go by the nearest water fountain and he'll come and meet you there... what do you want me to say to him?"

I looked at her crazy, "What on earth does he want? Ugh. Okay I will tell him I will…" Lily smirked while she typed at the speed of light.

"Okay well I'll be back..." I said to Lily, and walked up to Mrs. O'Leary's desk. I waited for her to look up and once she gave me a look saying 'what do you want?'

"Umm… I wanted to know if I can go get something from my locker? I accidentally forgot my planner."

"Alright.. just hurry along Miss.."

"Chase, I'm Annabeth Chase."

"Alright.. Hurry along now Miss Chase.." I nodded and scurried out, while doing so I glanced at Lily she ws still smirking at me, then she winked I rolled my eyes. Then I looked over at Percy, he caught my glance, and smirked at me causing me to blush , I looked away and walked out of the class.

I very quickly found the nearest water fountain, leaned against the wall and waited. I decided to get a drink to pass the time. I pressed the button on the side, the water streamed out , I leaned down to get a drink. I felt arms creep around my waist and lock tight. I grinned and turned around and faced the tall, tan, blue eyed man that I love. I put my arms around his neck.

"So... Why did you want me to come see you in the _middle of class?_" The end of my question began to sound irritated.

"I wanted to see you." he smirked slyly. He leaned down toward me preparing to kiss me, but I stopped him.

"Ha yeah… Well why couldn't you just wait an hour and see me at lunch?"

"I don't think I could have stood being that long away from you." I rolled my eyes. I got on the tips of my toes, he leaned down also to meet me half way, and kissed his soft pink lips that I felt smirk along mine. His hand made its way up my back making me shiver by his sensitive touch. I seemed to begin to melt in his arms leading me on more and longer. I put my hand on his chest and pulling away. Luke groaned not wanting this moment to end. "I have to get back to class.."

"No.." he said moaned, I giggled at him.

"Yes."

"No… Please?' giving me the soft empathetic eyes pleading me into staying with him.

"No, I have to go back to class you'll se me at lunch" he groaned.

"Fine." He kissed my forehead softly and I walked away. Our arms stretched still have not let go just yet, I turned to face him, let go of his hand, and walked away.

I scurried back into class, I glanced back at Percy who seemed to be glaring. I made my way back to Lily. She looked at me, "well?"

"Well what?"

"you know exactly what!"

"Oh… that…nothing happen." She looked at me as if saying 'Are you fricken kidding me?', "I don't want to talk about it right now…"

"Fine we'll talk about this later…"

*_* _

"Oh thank god I'm starving!" I said and grabbed my stuff and ran out of class.

**Okay… I'm not sure if I liked the ending…what do you think? **

**This time with chapter 9 ill try to post it earlier I hope! Soooo REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT DI YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER WAS THERE SOMETHING YOU DID NOT LIKE ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. TELL ME!**

**BYYEEEEE!**


	9. Ergg Sorry

**Authors Note:**

Hey my readers. Im alive if you were ever worried.

I know I havent posted in a while im in writers block.. like I have a plan I just don't know how to get to the plan… im working and looking up ideas… sorry): I don't really think ppl enjoy it that much anymore… because its always the same people reviewing….. but ill still continue. But for now imstuck writing imagines for my friend with her favorite One Direction member Liam(:

Mines Louis "The Tommo" Tomlinson (; sorry off track!

Lol byeeeeplease stay with me don't leave me! Im trying my best!


	10. PaPaParty!

**Heyo! I am super sorry for not updating. I have been stuck with writers block. I have been trying super hard to figure out what to do for the plot but hopefully I have found the right one! This is what I came up with it may be awful it may not I do not know! **

**Annabeth's POV**

I ran with a mad dash to my locker, slamming into it with an impeccable force. I brought my arm into my chest hoping with pain even though the pain was coming from my arm. I saw Luke look suspicious, then looked up at the ceiling and moving his delicate pink lips. He walked up to me and sighed, "What'd ya do?"

I straighten my back, dropping my arm back to my side, and put a smile on my face, "What are you talking about? I did absolutely nothing! Ha…" he rolled his gorgeous eyes, something inside wanted his eyes to be sea green. But I will deny it to myself, because I do not want it to be true.

"Ready for lunch?" he said breaking my train of thought.

"Umhmm…" I said slowly and shut my locker. I grabbed his hand and took off for lunch. Things could not be more perfect, well I am sure they could but for right now, it is awesome.

**Percy's POV**

All that was going through my mind was where is Annabeth? Why did she leave during class? Why did it take her so long to get back? Is Annabeth finally becoming a class skipper? I must find all this out or ill die because this will eat me alive.

"Hey Percy I forgot to tell you guess what?" asked the vibrant blue eyes of Jason.

"What?"

"My parents are going to be out of town this weekend and there letting me throw a 'Back to school party' but I can only invite a few people.. Oh and your invited!"

"Okay… so why do you look like a little toddler on Christmas morning?"

"Oh I asked Lilly if she wanted to go and she said−"

"−No −" I say interrupting.

"−Yes" he continuing not even acknowledging I even said anything.

"Oh cool…Is Annabeth going?"

"Umm...Possibly, do you want her to− Wait of course you do! What a dumb question…" he said while thumping his head with his hand. I just glared at him…

"Well.. You do want her to come don't you" he asked me again.

"Well she is still my friend… it probably would be fun…"

"Okay… She is walking by right now! Go ask her!" he said like a girly teenaged girl. I gave him my 'are you kidding me' look.

"Why do I have to? It is your party! You ask her!"

"Fine I will!" he walks away.

I watched as Jason walked up to Annabeth and Luke. I saw him tap her shoulder and started to say something to her, probably asking if she wants to go to the party. Luke gave her a kiss on the cheek, stuck his hands in his jeans pockets and walked down stairs. Annabeth then began talking to Jason with smiling her sweet kind smile that makes my brain flip upside down, and I lose all my senses. I kept staring at her as she walks away to the staircase. Jason stepped right in front of me smiling, "What'd she say?" I asked eagerly.

"Calm down…She said…," he said dragging on his sentence.

"Just tell me what she said!" I screamed punching him on the arm.

"Ow! Geshh she said yes… Was punching me really necessary?"

"Yes, yes it was." He just scowled me, "Come on let's go to lunch…"

**Annabeth's POV**

Luke and I started walking down the hall, I faintly heard someone running up to us the footsteps grew louder, then I felt a tap me on my shoulder. I turned round to be ace to face to Jason, "Oh hey, Jason!" I said with a smile.

"Hey Annabeth I wanted to talk to _you _about something" he emphasized on the 'you' making it clear he didn't want Luke part of this conversation.

"Okay hold on a second," I said to Jason. He nodded. I turned to Luke "I'll meet you down stairs okay?"

"Okay." He leaned and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek, stuck his hands in his pockets, and walked downstairs to the cafeteria. I turned back to Jason with a normal smile.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I say.

"Percy and I are having a party on Friday for some of our sophomore friends, and we wanted to know if you would like to come? Please" Well, I knew right when he said Percy that he was the one that wanted me to come…

"Um sure"

"Okay. Well you would be spending the night on Friday and would leave around Saturday afternoon. Don't worry the girls and boys will be sleeping in separate rooms!" I stifle a laugh as he panicked a little at the end there.

"Yeah that sounds find… I will just have to check with my parents first to know for sure… I will text you sometime before Friday. Sound good?"

"Yeah sounds perfect! Well talk to you later."

"Okay bye Jason!" with that he walked away, probably to Percy to tell him what I said.

As I walked down to the cafeteria, thoughts came rushing through my head on what would happen at the party. I am a little excited that Percy will be there, that I will be spending the night… with Percy there. 'Why am I thinking this? I am with Luke! I am happy with him, we're happy well I assume he's happy with me… but Percy's silly, corky, kind, romantic… SNAP OUT OF IT ANNABETH!' Shook my head out of my outrageous thoughts.

I trotted down the stairs and made my way to the cafeteria. The screaming, laughing, talking of all the high school students crammed into the cafeteria. I say that the cafeterias to small to hold all the students.

I found my group of people (Grover, Piper, Rachel, Thalia, Leo, Lily those people) and sat down. Of course Piper is arguing with Leo, which they always do their relation is so bipolar on second they get along the next second Pipers throwing food at him. I sat down in between Rachel and Piper like I always have done since 6th grade. I leaned over to Rachel and whispered, "What are they arguing about this time?"

"Who knows?" she says shrugging her shoulders.

I positioned myself to listen in on Piper and Leo's conversation.

"SHE WILL NEVER LIKE YOU!" I shook my head; it was obvious what they were arguing about. Me. Leo has always had a crush on me, ever since seventh grade, and its quite freaky I shall say. Seventh grade was the grade that Percy in and Leo barely knew Percy, but without getting to know Percy like I have throughout the years I known him, Leo completely hates Percy. Piper is no help with anything all she does is be rude to Leo on how he needs to get over me, that he will never have a chance with me, or he could never compete with Luke or Percy, and that is why I call her my best friend.

"Seriously guys, you couldn't make it the first day without arguing?" they all looked at me. I prepared myself for excuses on them blaming each other.

"It's all him! He never learns!" Piper exclaims pointing at Leo who looks at her in disbelief.

"What did I do all I did was sit down, say 'hey guys how was your summer', and you completely flipped on me?" he exclaims back flailing his arms.

"Okay now that I believe…" agreeing with Leo, it does sound a lot like something Piper would do. Piper then looked at me offended; I just shrugged accusingly telling her that there was no use to fight. She sighed and gave up, then turned to me ready to start a completely new conversation.

"So were you invited to Jason's little party thing?" Piper asks. Everyone rolled there eyes, they are all annoyed on how much piper talks about Jason.

"Umm yeah… Why were you?" she scoffs a laugh.

"Haha I wish… you do know that Percy will be there right? Does Luke know that you're going?"

I looked over at Luke's table, the Jocks table; to find some standing up and other doing God knows what. They were all laughing, including Luke. Luke met my gaze, stopped laughing for a second to smile flirtatiously, winked, and then went back to the conversation they were all having. I turned back to Piper, "Nope I'm not sure he'll like that so much, considering Percy will be there…"

"Well… you don't want him to get mad at you for lying at him or not telling him… I say just tell him on your way home after school while you two are in the car because everyone says that's a good place to talk if you want to avoid eye contact…"

"Piper that was for talking to parents about health, not to boyfriends about going to a party they will disagree on..."

"Not really any different! But still you have to tell him... it could either go great or end in mass destruction... but we more want the great.." after piper said that I thought I heard Leo scoff a laugh.

"Fine I'll talk to him about it..." I sighed. Then we will change the topic again going on about what we did over summer break.

I looked around the cafeteria scoping through the groups of people. I found him and stared him, he noticed me looking at him, and he smiled big, sea green eyes glittering bright. I felt myself blush a bit and turned back into me attention to my table's conversation.

'What could go wrong? Luke might be a little irritated but not furious... just think positive Annabeth!' the motivational voice said in my head. I hoped the little voice was right.

** Okay that is what I got. No hate please just tell me if that was a good choice because I came up with it last night. What did you think? Review to tell me, also so I know that people have not left me. I will really try to update quicker schools out on Thursday, and my dance recital is Friday and Saturday then dance is over for the summer then allowing me to update more frequently! Well too-da-loo for now(:**


	11. Overreacting

** Hey I know I haven't updated in forever I have just been really busy and I apologize to all who like this story but I'm going to try my best on writing and updating more often! **

** Well okay few things, One, I am writing two other stories (I have only published one, debating on whether to publish the other because people say that they like my stories there) but they are One Direction and they are on a One Direction Fan fiction site. However I'm feeling nice so here is the link −  ?sid=23371 go read it and review here or there whether you like it. As for the other… maybe I'll post maybe I won't.**

** Second, follow me on twitter! My name is _Mushi_13! Quick heads up though, I do retweet a lot of One Direction stuff, but once I know that my fellow readers (you guys) are following me I will post updates on my stories, you can tweet me and I always tweet back (well except if its like those stupid "Go here to get more followers!" then I ignore). So please follow me it will be very helpful for me so I know I actually have people who are interested, who want to know how things are going, and who like my writing!**

** Third, I know this is kina of like way late but I made Annabeth's 1st day outfit on polyvore its not really like it is described because it was made from my imagination but here is my polyvore version annabeths_1st_day_school/set?id=5657193 and from now on I will be doing polyvore's for this. **

** Well that is all enjoy chapter 10!**

**Annabeth's POV**

Somehow, Percy has managed to be in every single one of my classes. I'm deciding to skip on telling you all the boring details of all the rest of my classes because they are all the same. I am now sitting on the bleachers of the gym getting the same old boring speech on what we are doing.

Sitting next to me is Piper, and to my surprise she has not switched out of this class, she isn't the most athletic person I know. She leans over to me, "Is that Percy sitting at the bottom there?" She somewhat whispers in my ear while nodding over to the black haired bimbo.

I nodded silently as a couple people around us looked at us and put their pointer finger to there lips signaling us to be quiet. Piper only sneered back at them and tried to lit up her hand but I quickly held it down to stop her from giving any rude gestures, did I mention Piper has anger problems.

After what seemed like five minutes, the final bell finally rang. Piper and I walked to our lockers picked up our bags and headed out the front doors of the school. Waiting for me at one of the benches liked we planned during the summer was Luke. Automatically he saw me, walked over to me, wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me close to him, I closed my eyes, and kissed me ever so lightly that I almost wouldn't of been able to feel them. Luke only kisses me for either that he missed me, or he does it to irritate me because he know I hate it because it drives me mad, I mean if your going to kiss someone kiss then don't just brush your lips against the other person because it makes them want more. Well maybe that is just me.

I groaned opening my eyes to find him smirking mischievously at me knowing that he has achieved making me irritated. I rolled my eyes to find Piper rocking back and forth on her heels and looking away from us being awkward.

" Well see you tomorrow Piper!" I said to her cause her to look at me, nodding with a small wave.

I smiled and grabbed Luke's hand, and we walked over to his car. He scampered a bit ahead of me and opened to car door for me. I smiled kindly and got in, and Luke shut the door right as I got in, and walked over to the driver side. He started the car, and drove out of the parking lot.

The car ride was a bit awkward and silent. As soon we pulled up at my house he parked the car and got out, you can probably guess what he did, opened the door for me. I got out and swung my bag over my shoulder and Luke walked me to my front door.

"Do you want to come in for awhile?" I asked genuinely being the nice and thoughtful person I am, he raised his eyebrows, "Just to hang out, Perv"

He chuckled and nodded. I got my keys to unlock the door, but only to find I did not need them. I opened the door, we walked through the hallway, I sat my bag on the kitchen table, and walked to the living room with Luke right behind me, and sprawled out on the couch. Luke walked up, lifted my legs up, and sat down placing my legs down in his lap.

"Annabeth?" he said softly and I looked up at me, "Its only the first day of school, why are you so tired?" he asked.

"Ugh... I don't know… Just stuff happened." I said blandly, he just looked at me confused.

"Well tell be about it. that's what boyfriends are for.." he said while placing a hand over his heart being dramatic.

I chuckled lightly and groaned, "Well… fine but you will have to listen okay?" he nodded and I sat up placing one of the couch pillows behind my back.

He also situated himself turning face me, his back against the other side of the couch, and put his feet up on the couch and out legs immediately were entangled together. It may sound like an awkward position, but it wasn't as awkward as you think.

"Okay so you know how Percy's back and about our past?" he nodded, "Well it just so happens that he is placed in all my classes, and I found him staring at me a couple times. He tried to have conversations with me, it always got awkward, and I think he still likes me, but I don't know because he's acting the same as he did in sixth grade .."Luke tensed up as I talked about Percy.

"And you know when Jason wanted to talk to me?" he nodded again. "Well apparently, he's having a little party for some sophomore friends and invited me to it. He said that it's a sleep over and that I shouldn't worry because girls and boys will be sleeping in separate rooms. Why would I worry? Do I seem like the person that would worry about that?"

"Well.." Luke began.

"Don't answer that. Some of my friends will be there because I think Percy told Jason that the only way for me to come is for some of my friends to be there and Percy obviously is going to be there! The party is on Friday and I actually planning on going and ugh…."

"Well… Wait your actually going to go?" he said shocked.

"Yeah I don't want to be rude and not go because everyone will know the reason I'm not going is because of Percy." I shrugged.

"Annabeth don't be stupid! From what you said he likes you! He knows that you'll go so people won't feel bad!" took back at Luke's outburst I gasped at him.

"Stupid? I am not stupid! I happen to be in all the advance classes!" I scream at him while getting up from the couch.

"Okay yes you're smart at school stuff, but you become brain dead when it comes to social smarts! And right now not going will be a smart choice!" he screamed back also getting up from the couch. Okay this boy is digging his own grave right now.

"Who the _hell_ are you to tell me what I can and cant do?" I spat with venom in my words, and I glared at him coldly. I could see the change in his eyes because he knows I don't normally use curse words unless I'm really pissed off.

"Since I became you boyfriend!" he screamed back, and glaring right back at me.

"Oh is that what you think? If so that can quickly be changed." I glared back looking him deep in the eyes tempting to scare him with my cold eyes, which usually works on people.

"You wouldn't…" he said and I could see the change in his eyes, I know it works when I threaten to break up with him.

I heard the front door open and the clicks of high heels walking closer to the living room. I turned to see my mom looking confused over at Luke and I who are stood face to face glaring at each other, "Is everything alright?" she asks slowly.

"Yeah… Luke was just leaving, weren't you Luke?" I said glaring at him, and he huffed, nodded, and walked out slamming door behind him. My mom looked back at me and I just waved my hand and shook my head telepathically telling her not to worry about it.

"What do you mean Luke flipped out?" Piper asked over the phone.

"Well I told him about everything and like he flipped out and got all angry, because you know how easily angry Luke gets… Well we started screaming and I asked him what made him think he can tell me what to do and he's like '_Ever since I became your boyfriend' _ and so I like threatened him that I'd break up with him and then my mom came in and he left." I said, and imitating Luke's voice.

"Annabeth…Your like one of the only people that I've known to actually talk back to Luke like that. Like before you two started dating he got into many fights at school, and then you waltz in and he stops getting in fights, but you like piss him off every chance you get. We've been through this before Annabeth…" She practically yells at me.

"I know.. I just get upset that he flips out about everything and so I get angry that he's overreacting, which he is, and sort of like flip out on him.." I sigh.

"Okay… well as much as I love to listen to this stuff I have to go my mums yelling at me to get off. Bye babe!" she rushes out.

"Okay… Bye" I groan and she hung up right away.

I laid back on my bed looking at my ceiling, not even noticing my mother opening my door and walking in until she sat at the foot of my bed. I sat up and brought my lags together sitting Indian style as my mother did the same.

"Okay Annabeth you have to tell me what all that was about earlier today…?" she said softly.

"It was nothing we just got in a little disagreement, and also mom I have a question." I said quickly wanting to change the topic.

"What?"

"Can I go to Jason's sophomore party?" I asked.

"Umm.. Friday?" I nodded, " Eh why not I don't care."

"Thanks mom" I said smiling.

"Your welcome." She said standing up and walking to the door, "Now good night" she said as she flicked the light of leaving me in the dark.

**Okay that's chapter 10! What did you think? It was probably not that good but I hoped I did good! Now you know what to do... REVIEW WHAT YOU THOUGHT! I'm not going to update until I get reviews so if you liked it and want more then get review'n! Also I was think just to skip and make the next chapter the Friday of the party. What do you think?**


	12. Party Time!

**Hello, I am back yes I know you are probably like "Wow she updated quickly this time!" Well in fact, I am because you guys are amazing! Now your probably like, "You're now just finding this out *hair flip*" (if that was your actual reaction hahaha I love you XD). **

** Here is why I am in such a fantastic mood! I was scrolling through my lovely account and I went to look at my story and found that there were 9,439 views. O.M.G you guys are incredible! I would never expect this story to be such a hit! You are probably now like, "Why is that such an achievement? Its 9,439 views..." well.. I personally thought that this would never get the attention that it is getting I know it is not a lot but hey I don't care. Just know I love you my mofos! (Mofo as a endearing term). ALSO how could I not post a chapter on the birthday of our black haired and sea greened demigod that we know and love. **

** All right back to business I am jumping to Friday, the day of the party. So that none of you guys get confused when Annabeth wakes up it will be Friday morning! Okay enjoy chapter 11!**

**Also to see out fits youll have to type in www. polyvore and then paste the rest, sorry i am having trouble with these links**

**Annabeth's POV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ I quicklyslammed my fist down on my alarm, groaned, and threw my head into my pillow dozing back off. From what only felt like two minutes, my door swung open and all my lights turned on. I rolled over laying flat on my back with my eyes clenched shut.

"Annabeth get up. You have school!" I groaned and threw my arm over my eyes, "Come on its Friday, you'll have the whole weekend to sleep, and you have your party thing to go to." She said while stomping over to me and tossing my blankets off me.

"Fine," I sat up rubbing my eyes, "I'm getting up" I stood up and walked over to the bathroom, right as I walked by my mother she had a proud smirk on her face, and I response I stuck my tongue out at her and made my way to the bathroom.

Soon after some idiotic dance moves and choruses, I got out of the shower and brushed my wet blonde hair. I walked back to my with a towel wrapped around me, and headed toward my closet.

Luke still is not talking to me, and I personally did not want to talk to him the past couple days, but its now Friday and he still isn't talking to me. Well I know exactly how to get him talking. I picked out an outfit that I am sure Luke will get to talking. (**Annabeth's outfit: friday_outfit/set?id=56666619). **I hope that it works because I spent a long time on my hair and so this better get is attention.

Immediately I heard a car honk from out in the driveway, that means Pipers here to pick me up, she took me to school the rest of the week when Luke was being a drama queen. Normally Pipers parents do not let her drive, but she begged them for the keys of her car so that she could help me get to school. I grabbed my backpack and tried to run out the door without tripping in my heels.

"Since when did whore couture become your style, Annabeth?" Piper asked as soon as I opened the door. I rolled my eyes at her.

"It isn't that bad. I could have gone way more extreme.." said while getting in the car and before she could ask again, " And I'm dressed like this to get Luke to talk to me." I said as if it was not big deal. Piper just shook her head with no response and headed off to school.

Once we got to school, Piper and I got out and made our way to the building. I kept having eyes of boys I never talked to look me up and down. I did not think I was dressed that provocative unlike some of the girls at this school. Piper and I separated ways and I went to my locker.

I took a glance next to me as I saw the black haired boy him self open his locker and put his stuff inside. I did the same and as I shut my locker he looked up at me, then they traveled down then back up, could he make it anymore obvious?

"Hey Annabeth," He said with a sly smile, "You're looking… good" adding a little wink at the end. What I cannot understand is why he needed to pause only to come up with the word 'good' I thought I was looking like a sexy beast, oh wait that's everyday.

I scoffed at him and shook my head. I looked around for Luke and quickly saw him walking up the stairs and being stopped by some of his guy friends. He looked over at me and I quickly turned back to Percy.

"So you excited for tonight?" I asked trying to get a conversation going for when Luke walks over.

"Yeah I am actually, its going to be fun" he replied smiling and leaning against the lockers acting 'casual'.

"I better hope so or else it'd be a waste for getting Luke angry… Although making him mad all the time seems to be my life achievement," I said in return, and from behind me, I could hear Luke tell his friend that he will talk to him later, wait why did I just tell Percy about my problems? God, Annabeth you need to keep your mouth shut.

"Why would Luke be mad at you?" Percy asked with a confused face and then quickly glancing behind me, and the expression in his face shifted.

"Oh he doesn't want me to−" I stopped in mid sentence as I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist and spun around to face Luke.

"Hey babe," he said in a low whisper, "I'm sorry for flipping out on you. You know how easily angry I get…"

"Yes in fact I do… I seem to have that effect on you." I said then grinning mischievously causing him to chuckle softly. I am at a good start here.

"So do you forgive me?" he said leaning his forehead on mine looking at my with intense puppy dog eyes. I nodded and leaned in, he leaned in also and he kissed me gently causing my stomachs to do flips.

Annabeth Chase, you are a genius you know that. Yes, yes I do. I always know how to make Luke apologize first and I love it. What can I say? I am just that awesome.

Piper dropped me off at my house and waited until I was inside. She learned her lesson from last time when she just left and I had dropped my keys in her car and was locked of my house for a half an hour until my mother came home, but luckily I had my keys with me.

As I set my bag on the counter, I heard my phone buzz from the front pocket and I grabbed it a checked what buzzed. It was a text message from an unknown number, but from what it said, it was from Percy.

(A/N

**Bold = Percy **_Italic = Annabeth__**)**_

**Hey Annabeth its Percy! Don't worry Jason gave me your number and told me to text you! **

_Oh hey! Oh, it's fine I don't care. Why did he need you to text me?_

**Cool. Umm he wanted me to ask what you like on your pizza (that's what we are having) **

_Umm I normally just like cheese. _

**Okay cool I'll be sure to tell him that! See you tonight (; **

_Okay bye!_

I pulled into the long and what seemed like endless driveway and parked where the other five cars where. I walked up to the front door and knocked on it, and it only took about five minutes for someone to answer. In front of me stood Jason, not who you expected right, even though I am at _his_ house to begin with.

"Annabeth, You're here!" he exclaimed. I bite my lip from saying a sarcastic comment. I'm just a sassasaurus today, so I just nodded in response.

Jason led me inside and to where everyone else was. I knew most of the people here, Percy, Lily, Nico and Bianca di Angelo (there cousins of Jason), Grover, Thalia, and Rachel. I didn't really expect Piper to come since Jason is scared of her.

I was the last person to arrive and we all were sitting around in the living room eating our pizza until Nico spoke up, "I'm bored!"

"Yeah let's do something!" Thalia also whined. I looked around waiting for someone to say something.

"Lets play truth or dare!" everyone turned and faced the speaker, Percy, and all cheered in agreement. Oh great.

"I'll go first!" Jason piped in, "okay Thalia, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth..." she said nonchalantly... smart girl choice.

"Is it true that…umm… you were the one that gave Piper the photo of me?" he asked. Oh god, pipers going to flip.

"Yup" she said popping the 'p', "My turn! Grover truth or dare?" she said turning toward him.

"Dare!" he said looking back at her confidently, and this is why Grover isn't one of my smartest friends.

"Okay so I hear you eat everything?" he nodded, "Okay well I dare you to go and make a sandwich with the ingredients of jelly, beans, anchovies, and haribos" she said with a wicked glare.

Grover stood up, walked to the kitchen, and came back with the stuff. How is it possible that Jason actually has all that? Grover sat down and went to making the sandwich. Once he was done putting it together he looked around at each and every one of us before he took a bite, and right when he bit into it he gagged, stood up, ran back to the kitchen. We heard the faucet turn on and Grover gagging more.

After awhile he walked back and joined us. He scanned all of us choosing the next person, "Jason," Jason quickly looked up, "truth or dare?"

"Truth, I don't feel like doing anything.." he said while shrugging.

"Is it true that you had a make out session with Drew under the bleachers?" Grover said smirking. Only to get a disgusted look in return from Jason.

"Ew! Who told you that!" he exclaimed.

"I was spreading around the school last year… everyone knew." I said. Jason looked over at me with bug eyes, well isn't my fault he's oblivious to everything.

"No, its not true. I mean how cliché for it be under the bleachers?" he yelled more. We all just shrugged and told him to forget about it.

"Annabeth," I looked up, "truth or dare?" Jason asked. What do I choose? Who knows how bad Jason can be? Annabeth jus shut up and say something!

"Dare." I said and Jason smirked evilly. Annabeth why didn't you just say truth its always the safe route!

"I dare you," he smirked wider, "to kiss Percy," he said and I quickly thought 'I can trick my way out of this and kiss him on the cheek', "with tongue." He finished. Fuck, I mean fudge.

I felt my face grow warm and look to find Percy aghast and red. I looked over at Rachel with a pleading look, but she just raised her hands in defense, "On one condition.." they all gave me their full attention, "We don't tell Luke." Everyone nodded in agreement know how Luke would react if he ever found out.

"What happens at the party stays at the party!" Jason cheered and everyone mumbled in agreement. What in the world are you doing, Annabeth?

I rubbed my hands together. Why did I rub my hands together? What do I think I'm going to do, climb something? I shook my head out of thought and crawled over to where Percy was sitting. He was also nervous, I could tell. I stood on my knees and he did the same. Everyone around us moved to get a better view.

I felt Percy place his hand on my lower back, and I panicked on where to put my hands, so I gave up and wrapped them around his neck. We leaned in slowly, and my eyes flickered down to his lips and back to his eyes, which were looking at my lips and then looked my in the eye.

Suddenly my heart skipped a beat and I flinched in his arms when I noticed that our lips had touched and I closed my eyes. My stomach seemed to be doing ballet, as if a cold breeze brushed against me all the hairs on my body stood up. My hands began to run there way through his hair.

"EHEM!" I don't know who but someone cleared there throat and I dropped back into reality and pulled away.

We all sat there in silence, "Wow look at the time we should be getting to bed!" Lily said looking down at her bare wrist and grabbed Rachel, Bianca, Thalia, and I, and stomped up to the girl's room.

She sat me down in a chair and the four of them stood in front of me with there arms crossed. I looked at them confused, "What?"

"What! What do you mean what? You just had a full out make out session with Percy!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Oh come on I kissed him for what! Ten seconds?" I snapped back. These girls are worse then Luke.

"Umm no you guys were kissing for a good five minutes." Thalia said a bit to loudly. Was it really that long? It felt like seconds.

"No way!" I said a bit too cheerful.

"Is that a proud thing?" Rachel exclaimed back at me.

"No…" these girls are aggravating me, "Can we just forget about it and go to bed!" I screamed about to go on a search for a table and flip it.

They all glared at me and mumbled in agreement. We all were spread out in the guest room. I, however, was forced to sleep on the floor, but I got the spot next to the outlet plug near the door. Not long after until I realized how tired I actually was I fell asleep.

I felt something nudge my arm while I was sleeping, and I rolled over so it would  
>stop. The nudging, however, continued. I opened my eyes and was about to scream until I felt a hand be placed over my mouth, a pair of sea green eyes looking right at me. He lifted my up and practically dragged my out of the house.<p>

"Here I got your shoes for you," Percy said handing me them over. I looked at him as if he was crazy which he is, "Annabeth please?" he said with a puppy dogface. I gave up, put my shoes on, and began to walk down the driveway with Percy following right behind. He came up from behind me grabbing me hand and took my to a near by tree. Awake Annabeth would freak out, but tried Annabeth couldn't give a fudge.

"Care to explain why you woke my up in the middle of the night? Because I was in a dream full of choc−" Percy crashed his lips against mine, and rudely interrupting me.

I pushed him away, "Percy what the _actual _fuck was that for!" I screamed at him and he stumbled back a bit.

"Annabeth you cant honestly tell me you did feel anything during that kiss earlier" he said back, and I glared at him.

"Well.." he raised an eyebrow, "Maybe a tad bit but that's not the point Perce! I'm dating Luke!"

"Break up with him, simple as that." He said shrugging taking a step toward me. I gave him the crazy look again.

"Umm no I actually like Luke!"

"You don't like me?" he said taking another step

"Y-yeah I do I always have..." I said looking down at the ground.

"Then I hope you wont mind if I do this.." he said. We were only centimeters apart now.

I looked at him confused, and he smirked at me. For the third time today Percy Jackson kissed me, but this time I didn't pull away.

**Drama chapter! This is only the beginning my fellow readers! But omg this chapter is like 6 pages long! That long! So you know what to do.. REVIEW!**

** If you want the next chapter then that's a way for me to update way more quicker! Anyways byyyeee!**


	13. In The Closet not in the way you think

**Heeyyyy I'm back I'm sorry it took me forever my other computers jacked up the spacebar isn't working! Anyways heres chapter 13!**

Annabeth's POV

I ksumped around my house in my sweats and t-shirt. I've skipped school two times in a row, it's now Tuesday, and I haven't contacted Rachel or Piper since Saturday. Piper and I usually text 24/7 and knowing her she's probable flipping tables right now.

I was lounged out on my sofa when I heard frantic knocks on the door, confused, I walked up to the door and opened it. Standing in front of me stood a bored Rachel and a pissed off Piper.

"Annabeth oh thank God I thought you were dead!" Piper screamed at me while her and Rachel walked into my house with no invitation.

Rachel walked over to the sofa and plopped down. I ignored Piper and walked over to the pantry and grabbed my large bag of Crunch bars and walked over to Rachel and sat down next to her. Piper walked over to both of us , still her usual pissed self.

"Annabeth, what happened?" She asked softly.

I looked down at my bag of Crunch bars and looked back up to her, "I'm just confused…"

"About your sexuality?" She asked eagerly. Rachel gave her a quizzical look.

"What? No!" I said defensively.

"About what then?" Rachel said impatiently. I ignored them and turned on the TV in silence. Piper stomped over and turned the TV off, so I turned it back on. We turned the TV on and off until Piper finally got the idea to just unplug it. She looked at me, her expression changing from angry to sympathetic.

"Annabeth, just tell me." She begged.

"Well," she straightened up, "just don't tell… At Jason's party I sorta kissed Percy."

"We know but it was just a dare!" Rachel said and I shook my head at her.

"No… I kissed him again… After the first one." Rachel and Piper looked at me wide eyed and their mouths opening and closing like fish.

"Wait… WHAT?!" Piper squealed.

"Yup.. While everyone was asleep he came into the girl's room and woke me up and we went outside for a 'walk'" I said with air quotations. "We were walking and brought me to a random tree and kissed me… And then I pulled away and screamed at him-"

"Good-" Rachel interrupted.

"-And we kissed again and made out for like two hours and we walked back and he kissed my cheek and I went to bed." I said not acknowledging Rachel's interruption.

Piper immediately started to squeal and Rachel looked at me, "Annabeth what the heck? Youre with Luke!" she exclaimed.

"oh my god oh my god oh my god! This is great! You and Percy can finally be together! This is sooooo going on my blog" Piper cheered running around my living room.

"Piper calm down.. And I know I'm with Luke.. The whole school knows I'm with Luke. I tried to tel him that we wouldn't work out," Piper immediately stopped her victory run and turned to glare at me, "But he just seduced me with his cute lopsided smile, his beautiful sea green eyes-"

"Annabeth snap out of it!" Rachel exclaimed and Piper just laughed her head of at my ogling of the sea green eyed bimbo.

"Sorry.." I said looking down to my Crunch bar bag and wondered if I could fit in there to hid my growing red face.

For awhile the three of us just sat silently, well mostly Rachel and I, thinking of what to say about the whole situation. Thoughts came into my head and I just passed them because they all had failure endings. I could see that Rachel and Piper also were having ideas pop in their heads but just shook them off.

"I'm going to school tomorrow.." I randomly said and Piper cheered.

"And your going to talk to Percy" Rachel added looking at me intensely.

~oOo~

I rushed frantically around my room getting ready as I heard the car honking downstairs. Once I finished I ran to grab my bag and took of through the front door. I saw Luke sitting in his car resting his elbow on the edge resting his head in his hand, and immediately felt guilt wash over me. I ran to the car and got in.

"Finally.." he muttered. I could tell he's irritated.

"Well someone's a little grumpy pants this morning." I said sarcastically, "Joking… Whats up with you.."

He just looked at me and I gave him a confused look. I doubt someone told him what happened at Jason's. Did they? No he would of came to my house and screamed at me. The rest of the car ride was silent and when we arrived to the school I opened the door and rushed into the school not wanting to deal with Mr. Grumpy Pants.

I saw people around me whispering things in each others ears and giving me 'sneaky' glance. I can probably estimate what they are gossiping about, 'OMG are Luke and Annabeth broken up? I have to go ask him out asap' or "what the hecks her problem.'

Suddenly my body impacted to another and I was knocked to the ground. I looked up to see Juliet, and I groaned at Percy's little whore. Wow Annabeth where did this language coming from? I don't know I have been swearing more then usual. Are you really talking to your self? What no! Really..? I shook my self out of thought.

"I'm sorry Annabeth!" she said in panic. Why was she all panicky did she think I was going hurt her? Do I come off as that type of person?…. YEEESS

"Its fine! I should have been paying attention" I reassured her and she nodded and walked off.

Just then as she walked pasted my I saw Percy walking toward our direction. As they passed each other Percy smiled down at her and said, "Hey Juliet" and she smiled at the ground her cheeks growing pink. I groaned and turned and to my locker with Percy not far behind me.

"Hey Wise girl.." Percy said with a smirk while opening his locker.

From nowhere I grew irritated, "Perseus.." I muttered while tossing my bag in my locker and grabbed my binder for my first class.

"Whoa.. What I do to be called by my full name?" he said with shock and I shook my head and began to walk away, "If I remember right you couldn't keep your hands off me."

I stopped and spun around on my heels facing him and I stormed up to him, "What?" I exclaimed.

He started making kissing faces and began to moan "Oo Percy… Ooo Peercy" he said growing louder.

I slapped him, "I was not doing that! And if I remember right you were the one moaning "Annabeth I want you'" I said with a smirk. He started blushing. Score one for Annabeth.

"You wish.." he scoffed rolling his eyes at me.

"No actually you do." I said, I am having really good comebacks today..

"Well I guess my wish came true.." he said slyly taking a step closer to me. Well this is getting weird.

"I'm going to go find luke.." I said about to walk away.

"Wait your still dating him?" percy asked his voice going an octave higher then a guys voice should be.

"Yeah why wouldn't I?" I asked confused awkwardly glancing around me.

"BECAUSE YOU KI-" I quickly threw my hand over his mouth shutting him up.

"Percy. Shut. The. Fuck. Up" I stated loudly causing people to look at us, I grabbed his wrist and rushed over to the nearest janitors closet. "You can't just go around and scream it to the world things won't end easy for us." he began to giggle, "What?" I asked.

"You said 'us'" he said with that adorable five year old boy smile. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You are so immature" I scoffed at him. He smiled even wider at me.

"You know you like it.." he said cheekily. You have no idea…, "Oh I think I do.." he said again laughing at me.

"Well I'm leaving" I said reaching for the door handle and Percy grabbed my wrist and pulled my to him and our lips connected. The fireworks in me were in the grand finale. I pulled away, "What was that for?" I exclaimed.

"Just something to help your decision.." he said with a smirk.

"What decision?" I asked confused on what he was talking about.

"Oh I think you know.." He said and then walked away leaving me confused out of my mind. Wait was he talking about like between him and Luke? I can't possibly choose between them.. that's impossible.

~oOo~

The bell rang for lunch and I saw Luke walking up to me, "Annabeth I have to talk to you.." he said and grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the janitors closet, and I realized was the same closet Percy and I had our discussion.

"What'd you want to talk about?" I asked awkwardly looking around when my eyes landed on a notebook that was placed on the shelf next to Luke. Oh god I think that's my notebook.. But I don't remember leaving a notebook.

"I might be moving to Florida with my aunt. My parents think I have a 'bad attitude'" I walked up to him and give him a hug while I had my arms wrapped around his neck I stretched out my arm and tried to smack the notebook back and with my luck I hit the side of the shelf causing the shelf to knock over. I began to laugh my head off at my stupidity.

Luke pulled away and glared at me, "God Annabeth you can't take anything seriously!" and he stormed off

"But… shelf… over…. Ugh…" and I leaned down to grab the notebook that was laying on the ground and read it.

'_This notebook belongs to Juliet Greenway'_

What?

**Dun dun duuunn. Why was Juliet there? **

**Who do you ship?**

**Tell me if you liked this chapter! I actually liked this one it was fun to write! Sooo if you want me to update the next chapter you know what to do….. REVIEW! Haha Byee!**


	14. Plans Together

**HEEEEYYYYY EVERYBODY! HOW ARE YOU? SORRY IT TAKING FOREVER TO UPDATE SCHOOLS STARTED AND I THING=K IVE MENTIONED THAT IN THE LAST CHAPTER I THINK…. WELL ANYWAYS HERES CHAPTER 14!**

Percy's POV

*earlier*

I reached my locker and grabbed my books for my next class and then lunch. I'm excited for lunch I haven't eaten all morning. Also as creepy as this may sound to look at Annabeth, and you may be like but don't you have like every class with her? You may be correct but you can't just stare at some one in class that's weird cause everyone will notice  
>As I was walking to the next class I felt and arm wrap around mine and with one tug I was yanked into a room. It wasn't a room it was a janitors closet, but it wasn't just want old janitors closet it was where I had m little 'talk' with Annabeth. Sadly, it wasn't Annabeth in her this time.<br>In front of me stood the brunette with purple ad blue haired girl, and if your really thinking which purple and blue haired girl it's Juliet. She had a very mischievous grin. Usually I'd be completely turned on but right now it feels creepy, like she's picturing me naked.  
>"Uh hey–" before I could politely say her name she immediately pounced on my attaching he lips to mine. I stood there like an idiot with the feeling of guilt in the pit of my stomach and I pulled away.<br>"Juliet. No." that apparently didn't help as she again attacked. I again pulled away, but this time I pushed her off and made sure there was a good distance between us. She looked at me pouting.

"You seemed pretty interested in me the entire time last week." She said with a growl and crossed her arms over her chest.

She had a point I had been using her but it was only for you know… I know it's a big douche move. "Yes but some things changed and this" I said gesturing between Juliet and I, "Can't happen and I apologize for leading you on."

Just as I was about to turn and walk out of the closet when, "It's because of her isn't it" I stop dead in my tracks.

"What?" I asked a bit taken back.

"It's Annabeth isn't it?" I didn't say anything, "Almost everyone knows about you two, and Percy it's obvious you like her."

"So what if it has to do with Annabeth…" I said looking around awkwardly avoiding eye contact as she stepped closer towards me.

"Oh Percy you've got it bad… Do you honestly think she likes you that much? She wont even break things off with her boyfriend and from what I can tell it doesn't look like she will anytime soon.. What I'm trying to say is why waste your time on someone who you have a twenty percent chance with when you have someone with a ninety percent chance of being with right in front of you." She was right by my face and I can feel her warm breath go down my neck which began to make me uncomfortable.

"Juliet…" she began to smirk, "You use to be cute and nice and now…no offense you're being a major bitch and I don't like you.." Her frown faded away. With that I walked out as I shut the door I heard a frustrated screech which I had to try hard not to laugh at her for being so over dramatic.

In no time, I reached my next class and right as I walked through the door all the stress from Juliet being a bitch washed away as I saw her with her golden blond hair being all wavy. She looked over at me smiling from ear to ear, her eyes seem to get brighter, and I smiled at her as she gave me a small wave. I walked past her and I walked over to Jason and sat down.

"Hey Perce," he said, "How's it going?"

"Hey, not much just the same ole same ole" he nodded at me.

*Lunch Time*

Annabeth POV

I walked down to the cafeteria after the failure attempt of a serious talk, I kept questioning why in the world Juliet's notebook was in the janitor's closet. I soon just shook it off and tossed the notebook in the trashcan. What it's not like I was going to keep it.

I walked over to my table with everyone else being strangely quiet today. I was expecting Piper and Leo to be arguing but I guess not.

"Is everything okay…" I asked wearily sitting down and they all turned and looked at me.

"Yeah we're fine.." they all mumbled.

I turned to Rachel confused and she just shrugged her shoulders and went back to her phone. I then looked at Piper who was laying her head down on the lunch table well I guess everyone is just tired or bored today.

I looked across the cafeteria at the jock table and saw Luke messing around and laughing with his friends, who were tripping others the walked past their table. How rude. I turned towards Percy's table and watched as he and his friends laughed and acting all stupid by standing up and acting out gestures that I don't even want to know mean.

Percy soon caught my gaze and I smiled as he waved at me smiling also. I turned back around while I saw his friends making fun of him from the corner of my eyes.

I felt my phone buzz and I pulled it out and checked it

From: Percy

We should hang out after school. What do you say(;

I smirk and looked back at him and saw him staring and I turned back to my phone

To: Percy

Sure why not I don't have anything to do today anyways.

From: Percy

Cool. Well our lockers are right next to each other so I guess we wont have to meet anywhere.

To: Percy

Lol Okay

**Sorry this chapter was so short it was more of just a filler ya know? Well I promise that the next chapter will be better. **

**Last end note I asked who you ship but I don't think that it was understandable **

**So who do you ship?**

**Percy and Annabeth?**

**Or **

**Luke and Annabeth?**

**Tell me! Also with what you thought of this chapter! **

**Well that's all right now love you guys, Adios!**


	15. Seperations

**You guys are aweesssooooommmmmmeeeee! Except for one person who shall remain nameless but I appreciate their honesty on what they think although I did have to restrain from getting all sassy on them. Although I really wish I had but I had to go with the polite way… **

** Annyyywaayyss one person won't stop me because a lot of you seen to like this story if you didn't I wouldn't be getting all the reviews, favorites, story alerts, and all those type of notification stuff. So… thank you for that… you are probably like 'gosh could she thank us anymore… I mean I know I'm awesome' **

** Most of you said Percy and Annabeth (which I expected to happen) and that was my plan… Mwahaha… Anyways here is Chapter 15!**

**Annabeth POV**

I sighed in relief as I walk to my locker for my last class of the day, which is P.E., walking with me of course was Percy. I didn't like set it up that way its just we have all the same classes and our lockers are placed right next to each other.

As soon as we reached our lockers, I opened mine, tossed my binders in, and searched around for my gym bag. The search began to take longer then it should of, "I could've sworn I brought my bag today" I mumbled to myself.

"You ready Annabeth?" I hear Percy ask over my shoulder.

"Just go with out me I'll be there in a minute." I said waving him off. He sighed and walked off.

I stood tossing things around my locker causing more of a mess then I started with. I gave up on my search dealing with the fact that I forgot my stuff and made my way down to the gymnasium and into the girls locker room.

"Does anyone have spare gym clothes I can borrow?" I screamed as I walked through the door.

"I do!" Piper exclaimed back to me, "Here its shorts and a t-shirt hope that's okay." she added on while throwing me the clump of clothes.

"It's fine at least I have clothes," I screamed at her while rushing to a stall to change into, "thank you!" I didn't hear a reply.

What Piper didn't tell me is that they were tight and very short spandex shorts and the shirt was white and see through. I have to admit it looked pretty sexy especially with my hot pink sports bra underneath, but it isn't me. It's either this, nothing, or a bad grade for today.

"Annabeth are you going to be done anytime soon?" Piper says right outside the stall door.

"Yeah hold on." I said fixing my shirt before walking out.

"Dammnnnn.." Piper states, "You pull that off way better then I could, and that's saying something." She says with a smirk. I smack her and flip her off before walking over to get my pink and blue sneakers.

Once me and piper walked out of the locker room we both noticed that everyone has started their warm up run. We immediately began to join them not wanting our gym coach to notice our laziness.

There was one thing people seemed to notice was my outfit, ad all of Luke's so called friends were jogging right behind us. I could hear them mumble, "Damn Annabeth.." and "Luke's one lucky guy" I just rolled my eyes and nudged piper in the side, she looked back at me, nodded, and me both picked up our pace and got out of the crowd of pervs.

Suddenly the teacher blew his whistle, we all stopped running, and walked to our spots for stretching. There were the two sports freaks that are put in charge of the counting. (**A/N only my gym class? Like and the two people are the annoying sport obsessed people?)**

I'm placed in the back because I think I did something to upset our teacher. I zoned off throughout most of what we were doing I hear our coach scream, "Partner up" but it doesn't phase me until I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist and I heard the person whisper in my ear, " You know your being really rude by wearing that.."

I quickly turned around to face a smiling green-eyed idiot and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

*End of day* (**sorry I don't have time for all the dumb running details)**

From: Me Madre

Annabeth Chase you better get your butt home right now!

"Oh god what did she find out" I groaned while skimming through my list of things my mother would get ticked off about.

"Hey Wisegirl.." Percy said leaning with his arm propped up and leaning against my locker door "Ready?" he said with a wink and his eyes traveling down my body. Im not sure why maybe it was the attention I was still in the gym clothes

Suddenly I felt an arm slip around my waste, "Ready for what?" an angry Luke growled next to me.

"Nothing he just meant in general am I ready to leave..." I said quickly before Percy could say anything that may ruin things more.

"Okay well lets go..." He said spinning us around and walking away. I looked behind me and mouthed 'I'm sorry' and he just gave me a weak wave.

**That's it for now sorry! But that's all I can get in for now. I know that I promised that this chapter would be dramatic and I apologize for that I was planning on more but I ran out of time! I promise that I will work for the whole week working on the next chapter!**

**I love you guys now byyyyyeee I have to go sew my pointe shoes for tomorrow! **

**Tell me what you think it motivates me (it really does) **


	16. Dun DUN DUUUUUUUNNN!

**HEY STOP RIGHT THERE! I KNOW YOU ARE PROBABLY GOING TO CANCEL OUT OF THIS AND WAIT UNTIL MY ACTUAL NEXT CHAPTER, BUT READ, ****THIS IS IMPORTANT.**

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not updating in forever, I know you guys must be really irritated at me. Everything has been really whacked up! My computers been bipolar, like almost every time I go on to write a key (always a different one) is not working and it gets me angry so give up and leave, I have been really busy, and I'm going to be honest I sometimes really didn't feel like writing.**

**BUT I HAVE SOME NEWS, I will be updating in very shortly. That's not all I also have created a twitter for the fan fiction, yes I know it sounds really stupid but hang with me. The twitter is ITLNFanFiction PLEASE GO AND FOLLOW ME. On there I will tweet sneak peeks/previews on the upcoming chapters, I'll be updating ho I am going with the writing like if I'm done , when ill be updating, and just suggesting ideas and getting your guys feed back. You can also tweet me telling me I need to update sooner, because its easier communication and it will pressure me into writing, which means more chapters! If I don't get any followers soon, then you'll have to wait longer for the next chapter. It seems bitchy, but I need to know if people actually like this story? You know?**

**That's all for now, remember go an follow me on twitter. Trust me we will have fun! Oh, that sounded perverted(; lol Well, I love you guys even though you probably don't love me, but I'm okay with that. BYYYEEE!**


	17. Whaaaaatttt

**READ BITCH, READ. I POSTED ANOTHER CHAPTER WOOOHOOOOOOO! IT'S SHORT BUT YOU KNOW WHAT, A CHAPTERS A CHAPTER. TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT. NOW READ!**

**Annabeth's POV**

The rest of the week everything went strangely normal. Percy hadn't flirted with me for the rest of the week, which was new, but I didn't mind at all. When the weekend came , I attempted to avoid human interaction, but didn't succeed that well.

I was lounging around in my room when my phone began to ring. I looked over at my phone to see Luke calling and I answered, "Hey!" I exclaimed with fake excitement I didn't have the energy to use.

"Hey, you wont believe it!" Luke paused, but it wasn't a pause allowing me to answer, so I kept quiet for him to continue, "I don't have to move anymore!"

"That's great!" I responded with fake excitement, because no offense to Luke or anything, I didn't really care that much.

"You don't sound so excited…" he said as a matter-of-factly.

"I am! I promise you I am really relieved that you aren't moving," I began and h kept quiet for me to explain, "I'm just in a _blah _mood at the moment. It isn't anything that could be fixed its just one of those days." I stated.

"Oh well I'm sorry," he began, "I hope you get happier, I wish I was there to cheer you up, but I'm not able to stay on or come over. Now I have to go bye I love you" he said.

"I love you too" I responded.

"I love you more" he said in a lovey-dove and I stayed silent, "No? O-okay bye" he said and then hung up.

I sighed and tossed my phone down next to me. My room fell silent as I threw my head back on my illow in frustration. I reached back over to my laptop and continued scrolling through my dash. It seems like I can only get some entertainment anymore without drama, well theres drama but the stuff that's online is actually interesting, unlike the stupid stuff that idiots at my school makes up.

Then for the second time my phone rang. I grabbed my phone and awnsered without looking, "Hello…" I said plainly.

"OH MY GOD ANNABETH! OH MY GOD GO CHECK PERCYS FACEBOOK NOW!" a frantic Piper screamed from the other end.

"Okay… Okay… hold on im going" I Said nonchalantly as I pulled up a new tab.

I logged into my facebook and went to Percy's page to find a huge shocker, "What the…" I dragged on my sentence as I read a shocking update.

"Percy Jackson is now in a relationship with Juliet Greenway"

"What in gods name is this about…" muttered forgetting I was on was on the phone with Piper at the moment.

"I know, who does he think he is?!" Piper exclaimed. She was angrier then I should be, but I'm not even with him, I'm with Luke. He can date whoever the hell he wants.

"Well, its not like we were together, he can date anyone he wants" I said defending Percy, and hiding the sliver of sadness that I had.

"Yeah, I know, but still…" she mumbled, "Juliet's a, sorry, rude word" Piper stated while watching her language.

"Tell me about it…" I whispered unconsciously to myself, "Well was that it?" I asked.

"Pretty much." I could hear her shrugging in her voice.

"Alright well bye" I sighed, she said her goodbyes, and I hung up.

Maybe this will help clear things up, I mean, he'll be too busy with Juliet he wont have time to worry about flirting with me. Speaking of flirting, maybe tis was the reason Percy stopped flirting with me. Well at least things will calm down now.

**HEY EVERYONE IM BACK AND AWESOM AS EVER. LOL NO. IM NOT IN A GOOD MOOD, SO TO CHEER MYSELF UP, AS WELL AS CHEERING YOU UP I DECIDED TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER. THE SCHOOL MUSICAL IS DONE. EXAMS ARE DONE (FOR NOW). SO I AM BACK AND I AM READY TO POST MORE FREQIUENT!**

**WELL ANYWAYS. PLEASE REVIEW. TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED IT. EXPLAIN YOUR OBSESSION OVER MY STORY. ASK ME WHY IM SAD. I DON'T CARE JUST DO SOMETHING IF YOU WAN THE NEXT CHAPTER (; BYYEEE**


	18. Till Next Time

So if you haven't already guessed. I am not continuing the story any longer. I'm really sorry I wanted to like get to the end and finish (I have ADHD I never finish things, obviously), but oh my gosh it has over 50,000 views and that makes me very happy. I wrote this in eighth grade when I was going through a really tough time, and I have been for the past 3 years. But now I'm a sophomore at a different school I'm actually really happy, happier then I've been in awhile. Maybe I'll pick it up again later idk. Thank you all for reading I really appreciate it! I will never take this story down; itm breaking up with someone. I actually love all my readers.

HOWEVER if you love my writing and want to continue reading my stuff, I'm on wattpad and my username is _Mushi_13.

Well, it was a good ride that! Love you!


End file.
